


Парселтанг

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP without Porn, Parseltongue Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Шипение Поттера заводит Драко так, что ноги сами разъезжаются.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Парселтанг

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Шипение Поттера заводит Драко так, что ноги сами разъезжаются. Он стонет и выгибается, когда по коже, по изгибам вытатуированной змеи скользят не поцелуи, а шелест парселтанга. Только от этого можно кончить. И Драко очень-очень хочет кончить сейчас, когда голос Гарри похож на сыплющийся песок, а он сам — на податливую глину.

Поттер лежит на нем, между раздвинутых бедер, и говорит с вьющимися по телу Драко черными змеями. Рассказывая, как будет иметь Малфоя. Драко слышит это в интонациях. Похоть. Жажду. Желание.

У каждой эмоции свой мотив, и он жмурится, вцепляясь в плечи Поттера, чтобы острее чувствовать каждый обертон, когда шепчущие губы обводят его пупок по часовой стрелке.

У Поттера голос его эротической фантазии. У его эротической фантазии голос Поттера.

— Я дрочил, — признается Малфой и царапает Гарри, как будто это он виноват, — вспоминая, как ты шипел в Дуэльном клубе.

Тот кусает выпирающую бедренную косточку в отместку. И игнорирует стоящий член. И насмешливо шипит на парселтанге змее, вьющейся по внутренней стороне бедра, второе слово, которое Драко успел выучить на этом языке: «извращенец». Малфой хрипло смеется и вплетает пальцы в темные волосы, чтобы Поттер наконец поработал головой как следует.

— Мне больше нравится «выебу», — признается он, когда губы Гарри обхватывают головку.


End file.
